


I think I knew too

by Fandom_Trash98



Series: White Rose Week 2018 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, White Rose Week, White Rose Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash98/pseuds/Fandom_Trash98
Summary: Sometimes it takes time, but just because it takes time, doesn't mean you didn't know all along.Day 2: Soulmate AU





	I think I knew too

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So this one took a little longer than I wanted it to and it's going up later than I would like, so apologies for that! I had this idea, but it was not cooperating with me, I just could not word this correctly. But! I still wanted to give you guys _something_ even if I think it could be better, because maybe you'll enjoy it? 
> 
> Here we go with Day 2!

They first meet at Beacon Academy, a prestigious university that only accepted the cream of the crop. The younger, being the excitable sort, was zipping around, joy and wonder rolling off her in waves, while her older sister watched on in amusement. So caught up in taking in the sights, the woman didn’t realise as her path crossed with one who could have been a princess and they both tumbled to the ground in a heap. The princess was haughty, arrogant, scolding, and the woman had never been so apologetic. One harrumph later, and the princess was gone, leaving the younger staring after her in awe as her sister hoisted her up by her underarms. The younger woman lamented her luck, cursing her childishness and causing the older sister to chuckle.

“I’m sure it’s fine, Rubes. It’s not like you’ll ever have to see her again. I mean, what are the chances?”

The chances were high, it seemed. The sisters entered their new lodgings to find none other than the princess laying out her belongings on her bed. At the sound of the door, she turned and instantly locked eyes with Ruby. A range of emotions flitted through her face as she proceeded to recognise the younger woman and remember the carelessness she had displayed earlier in the courtyard, but she remained silent. The air was thick with tension, until a raven-haired beauty entered from the side, exiting the bathroom, and the older sister took it upon herself to try to defuse the situation.

“Okay, so, sorry about earlier. My sister was just really excited to be here, she’s been dreaming of coming to this school for years. She didn’t mean any harm and I think you just got off to a bad start. I’m Yang, and this is-”

“Ruby. Ruby Rose.” She cut her sister off. As much as she appreciated what Yang was doing, she wanted to introduce herself, though she wasn’t sure why. Subconsciously, she reached up and ran a finger across the birthmark that resided just above her brow, almost in her hairline, a nervous tick she had developed as a child.

“I’m Blake Belladonna.” The raven-haired woman spoke up, causing eyes to turn towards her. Ruby caught sight of her birthmark, a larger mark on the right side of her lower face, like the gentle caress of a hand on her cheek. Lucky woman. That was sure to be a romantic moment. Ruby turned back to the princess, not noticing how her sister’s eyes lingered on Blake, and raised her eyebrows expectantly. The white-haired woman sighed, rolling her eyes slightly. “Weiss.” Ruby nodded, accepting, it was better than silence. That was the worst thing.

“Aren’t you a little young to be here? You don’t look a day past 18, this is a post-graduate establishment.”

Ah, the universe just loved proving her wrong today. Still, it was an honest enough question, she _was_ too young by most standards. 

“Yeah, I got in early, I started my degree at fifteen, so it does work out.” A contemplative hum was all she received in response, so she took that as a victory and let out a slight breath.

“Well, I see you girls have claimed the bottom bunks, so me and Rubles here will be tops.” A salacious wink was thrown in Blake’s direction, who tried to hide a blush, while Ruby groaned into her hands and Weiss looked confused.

“I don’t-”

“Trust me, it’s better not to ask. Just ignore her when she’s like this.”

“Hey! You wound me, dear sister!”

Ruby rolled her eyes with a smirk, shoving her sister slightly before moving towards Weiss’ side of the room. If that bothered the alabaster-haired woman, she was excellent at hiding the fact.

* * *

While their meeting was the work of a God, they believed it was the work the Devil. Never had two people clashed so spectacularly. While Yang and Blake got on like a house on fire, Weiss and Ruby were as compatible as a brick and a window. Weiss was prim, proper, pompous, with an easy to engage temper that was often invoked by anything Ruby did. The woman in question had no idea what she was doing wrong, but every little thing seemed to set off her bossy new roommate. She was too messy, her handwriting wasn’t neat enough, her time management was atrocious, she was too loud, too annoying, too _much_. 

“I don’t know, Yang. I mean it’s not like I’m _trying_ to get on her nerves, but it’s difficult to not be annoying when someone finds literally _everything you do_ irritating. I mean, what is her problem?”

A question, not so easily answered, for Weiss herself didn’t know why she was so harsh to the younger woman. It wasn’t like she hated Ruby, far from it in fact. Her stomach churned whenever she was near, she found herself tongue-tied, and she lost all sense of propriety. It was disgraceful, she was a Schnee, it was reprehensible for her to act this way, which she supposed is why she responded in the way she did. Weiss sighed. The young heiress knew she needed to apologise, but she was loathe to admit her wrongdoings. 

“Just give it some more time, Rubes. If she keeps bothering you we can put in a complaint, see if we can get moved out of this room.”

That was a punch to the gut for an unfathomable reason. Not that she understood why, but she couldn’t bear the idea of Ruby leaving. Sighing to herself and turning away from the door, she made a decision. She would attempt to… reign herself in.

* * *

Neither mentioned it, but after Weiss apologised and brought Ruby a few cookies and some coffee, life got exponentially better for the two of them. They came to a compromise. Ruby would try to be cleaner, and Weiss would try to be less… difficult about things. The two even managed to become friends, often relaxing together in their downtime, talking, playing games, whatever struck their fancy. 

They were playing checkers when Blake and Yang entered, both beaming from ear to ear. One glance at the two and Ruby immediately knew what had happened, causing her to release a shriek and start excitedly hopping around, much to Yang’s amusement.

“What are you doing, Ruby?”

Weiss was confused, not having noticed, but Ruby was happy to bring her up to speed.

“Look! Look at Blake’s face! Her birthmark is gone! And so is Yang’s! They’re soulmates!” And Ruby continued to dance around as Yang held up her now bare wrist and Blake angled her face to display the lack of a birthmark. Ruby and Yang began excitedly chattering to each other, both holding hands and jumping up and down, as Blake moved over to Weiss and sat down next to her.

“Are you okay?”

Now Weiss and Blake had become fast friends, both being lovers of organisation and quiet time, but Weiss couldn’t tell her. They weren’t that close. So the heiress slapped on a smile.

“Of course! I just wasn’t expecting it, though I can’t say I’m too surprised. In hindsight, it was pretty obvious, what with the lingering looks and the amount of time you spent together. Not to mention you tolerated those _awful_ puns.”

“Hey!” Weiss looked over to find Ruby laughing, while Yang looked exceptionally affronted. She smirked, but her heart wasn’t in it. Her chest felt compressed and she needed to leave.

“I’m truly happy for you two, but please keep the PDA to a minimum while Ruby and I are around. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to talk to one of my professors about an extra credit assignment.”

Without waiting for a response, she stood and left, missing the confused look Ruby shot her way.

* * *

She hated the stupid soulmate thing. She hated that she had been born, that her mother had listened to her Grandfather, that her father was who he was. It wasn’t fair. She never asked for any of this, but here she was, suffering. She hated it all. 

“Hey! Hey, Weiss!”

Not only could she never find a soulmate, but she had to be constantly surrounded by people who had found theirs. She was happy for Blake and Yang, she truly was, but all it served to do was remind her she would never have that. She would be alone all because of her stupid, arrogant, sadistic-

“ _Weiss_!” 

Red flooded her vision as she was swept up in a hug. Ruby’s embrace was firm, strong, comforting, and it allowed her to calm down enough to realise she had been crying. Unacceptable. She tried to pull back, to put her façade back on, but Ruby held tighter. After a minute or so of futile struggling, she sighed and allowed herself to relax into the hold, her hands curling naturally into the front of Ruby’s shirt. Eventually, Weiss got her breathing and crying under control and leaned back slightly, her breath stopping at the intensity of the gaze Ruby was running over her.

“Weiss, what happened? Are you hurt?”

She was scared. Ruby was scared for her. Weiss could have laughed. She didn’t deserve this friend, who was so kind and caring and put up with so much of her nonsense. She should buy her an island, or fund her research, or anything that might make the woman happy, because she deserved it for being who she was. Instead she settled for shaking her head and watched as Ruby breathed a visible sigh of relief.

“Wanna tell me what’s wrong then? You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I’ll listen if you do wanna.”

So inarticulate, her grammar was truly appalling, but, contrary to what she had been raised to believe, it wasn’t important at all. She was a genius, her slightly lax way of speaking was excusable. So many things that she had been raised to believe were wrong. Maybe she could tell her friend, her Ruby. Maybe she could explain. It would take thought, planning-

“I don’t have a birthmark anymore.”

-Or she could just blurt it out without much consideration. Perhaps she had been spending _too_ much time with Ruby. Weiss watched as her friend’s face fell, before she smiled. Odd reaction.

“Well, that’s great isn’t it? You’ve found your soulmate! Oh, maybe it’s bad… Oh no, they didn’t die or something did they, oh no, I’m so sorry, I-”

Weiss cut her off with a roll of her eyes and a finger to her lips. Dolt.

“No, you dolt. I don’t have a soulmate. I just don’t have a birthmark either.” 

“But… how? That doesn’t make sense. They don’t just disappear for no reason, and like everyone gets them!”

Ruby was beyond confused so Weiss steeled herself to explain. Drawing what strength she could from Ruby’s compassionate gaze, she began to explain.

“My Grandfather convinced my Mother to marry my Father. But they are not soulmates. My Father was the heir to a wealthy shipping company and my Mother the heir to our company, Schnee Automatics, which I’m sure you’ve heard of.” A nod from Ruby, who looked slightly horrified at this new information. Weiss sighed once more. 

“Well, my parents are not soulmates. And my Father didn’t believe that soulmates were important. He met his when he was young and he sent her away, or perhaps, his Father sent her away. I’m not sure on the details, but she was tossed aside in favour of his ambition. Just because soulmates exist, doesn’t mean everyone deserves them. My mother still hasn’t met her soulmate, and we doubt she ever will.”

Weiss paused. This was the more difficult part, but as she started to worry a warm hand reached out to envelope hers and gave a reassuring squeeze, prompting her to look up at Ruby.

“As much as you want, Weiss. If you don’t want to tell me anything else, that’s okay.” 

“I used to have a birthmark, right over my left eye. When I was seven my Father got drunk, took a box cutter and cut right through it so that it was no longer visible. He said he didn’t want me to have any distractions in life, because I wouldn’t be marrying my soulmate unless they were beneficial to the company. Mother was furious.”

Like ripping off a wax strip, Weiss delivered Ruby that information, trying to keep her voice as level as possible and stop the shaking in her hands. She refused to look at Ruby, not wanting to see the disgust in her eyes, so it came as a surprise when the younger woman pulled her into a tight hug. When they separated, Weiss was shocked to see tears in Ruby’s eyes.

“I can’t believe he did that to you, oh my gosh Weiss.” 

Her eyes fell onto the scar, and she lifted a hand, looking to Weiss in silent question. She nodded, technically. It looked more like a slight spasm of her neck, but Weiss did give Ruby the go ahead. Ever so gently, Ruby ran a finger down the scar, causing Weiss to close her eyes. The feeling was muted; like most scar tissue, the nerves in the skin were dulled. However, after Ruby reached the bottom of the scar, it began to tingle. It was pleasant, and Weiss couldn’t help the small smile that adorned her face, nor could she help smiling wider as Ruby spoke.

“Don’t worry about this scar, Weiss! You can still find your soulmate! Don’t forget that they will have a mark to, so maybe we just have to help you meet some people and then you can touch them to see! Oh… well actually maybe we’ll need to plan a bit more. It doesn’t really work like that, does it? Oh, and it would probably be a little weird if you were just going around-”

“Thank you, Ruby.”

Ruby looked up, blinking at the smile Weiss gave her, before returning one of her own.

“Anytime! We’re BFFs after all!”

Weiss chuckled. BFFs indeed.

* * *

There was only one way to get rid of a birthmark. Jacques Schnee may have scratched the mark from her face, but it was still there, beneath the scar tissue. The only thing that he prevented was Weiss and her soulmate knowing when it disappeared. Many said there was a tingle in the skin, but others said they never experienced anything, and so it was considered different from person to person. To remove the mark, your soulmate had to touch the area with nothing but love in their heart for you. In doing so, the mark would fade out of existence. Most of the time, when one partner realised so did the other, meaning most people lost their marks at the same time, like Blake and Yang for example. For others, depending on the circumstances, their marks were lost at separate times. Some soulmates could live many years before both marks were gone. Some people just needed longer to come to terms with their feelings. It was an unspoken rule to respect this fact and be patient. With soulmates, everything worked out in time (for most).

* * *

Ruby had become sick. The nurse said that she had the flu and demanded she be kept on bed rest for at least three days. Luckily enough, it was Reading Week for Weiss and she had no qualms with taking care of her friend. With all of the care and support Ruby had given her, it was the least she could do. When Weiss said that she would take care of Ruby she had expected a fight from Yang. The woman was incredibly protective of her sister and had been fretting incessantly while Ruby was in with the nurse, to the point that Blake couldn’t even calm her down fully. However, when Weiss said she would watch Ruby, all that she got from the blonde was an odd smile and an “Okay, call me if there’s an emergency”. It was strange, but Weiss wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. That had been a day or two ago, and Ruby was improving nicely under Weiss’ care; she was even keeping solids down now, which made Weiss indescribably happy. The only lingering element of her sickness seemed to be the intense drowsiness; Ruby slept a lot, particularly after eating.

It was one such occasion that found Weiss sitting next to Ruby at the edge of her own bed (for Weiss had decided it was easier for them to switch beds and avoid forcing Ruby to climb in and out of her bunk). The younger woman was looking up at Weiss through lidded eyes, as the heiress flicked through her scroll absently. Noticing the stare, Weiss turned to look at her friend and smiled slightly at how adorable she looked. She leaned over and brushed the hair back from Ruby’s face gently, then recoiled in shock as the birthmark above her brow started to disappear. 

“R-Ruby… your birthmark…”

Ruby blinked, surprised. Then an overjoyed smile blossomed on her face as her eyes finally lost their battle to stay open. Weiss only just caught what she mumbled as she drifted off into sleep.

“I knew you were the one.”

The heiress flushed a bright red, before calming down and smiling to herself. She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the other girl’s forehead.

“I think I knew too.”

* * *

When Yang and Blake returned to their room, they were met with Weiss and Ruby wrapped around each other in Weiss’ bed, peacefully sleeping. Squinting her eyes a bit, Yang realised that Ruby’s birthmark had disappeared. She turned a giant grin towards Blake, who looked pleasantly amused.

“It’s about damn time that Princess figured it out.”

The two decided to leave (though not before Yang took a few photos). As the door closed, they just caught Weiss, snuggling deeper into the crook of Ruby’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> So I really, really hate Jacques. He's a little bitch baby and I don't want him anywhere near Weiss in Volume 6 (unless it's like all of Team RWBY protecting the Best Girl). He's also the reason this had to be rated Teen if anyone is wondering. I would rather that children didn't accidentally read about a Father mutilating his daughter, as briefly as it was touched upon.
> 
> Reading Week is a week we get given at my university that is basically time to catch up on reading, do any extra credit work, sort your notes out, do any prep work for the next half of term etc. I don't know if it exists at other institutions though, so if it doesn't that's what it is.
> 
> I hope this was enjoyable! If you see any mistakes or anything let me know! Also let me know if you liked it, because I need constant validation!
> 
> Hope everyone is having a great White Rose Week! See you tomorrow (maybe)!


End file.
